Silver Side Up
by blueeyedchibi
Summary: [A collection of SasuNaru drabbles] Naruto thought he hated Sasuke... So much for that idea.
1. Hate

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do I love you?_

**H a t e**

-

It was a strange thing, to hate someone so much that considering snuffing out their existence in the form of a pillow did not seem like such a bad idea.

But it was a stupid idea, and not in a million years would it work. Naruto Uzumaki huffed softly to himself as he watched over the slumbering figure in the next bed over from the position he sat atop his own.

Sasuke's inky eyes were closed so lightly that his long lashes barely brushed together and his mouth was parted ever so slightly, drawing in calm and even breathes as he lie motionless on his side, facing his teammate. His limbs were long and slender, arms and legs both tucked up against his lithe body beneath the thin white sheets.

Naruto wanted to touch the raven hued bangs that fell into his pale face, the ones that so annoyingly obscured his vision all of the time, causing the Uchiha to bat them away with the back of his hand. Naruto wanted to see if they were really as soft as they looked; to see if they would cause his fingertips to tingle.

Most of all, Naruto desperately wanted to see what Sakura did. Why did she like him so _damn_ much? Sasuke wasn't all that special, wasn't all that different from _him_. They had both lost their entire families, and they both had personal goals and gains, destinies and fates.

But the blonde did not understand. He couldn't see anything likeable in the Uchiha at all. Any good he may have had in him was buried deep beneath his stubborn and pompous exterior. Sasuke hardly spoke, hardly gave Sakura the time of day, and he did not smile - ever.

And his smirk was _infuriating_. Naruto found he could go on and on about every little mundane quirk and trait of his (grudgingly admitted) companion. He did not realize that Sasuke was so hard to read to other people. To Naruto, he was simply an open book. But perhaps that was because they had gone through roughly the same terrifying experience of being all alone.

Sasuke was an avenger, and Naruto supposed he could understand _that_, at least. If he had anyone to blame but himself, the blonde was sure he may as well be one as well.

Sasuke would never fall victim to the pillow. He couldn't – not when his life mission was not yet complete. Naruto was kind enough; maybe when he had finally killed his brother in cold blood, he could try again.

_Yeah, right…_

Sakura would kick his ass.

Naruto sighed again, careful to be quiet, but he should have known better. Sasuke opened one eye lazily to peer at him, something akin to amusement in his eye. Then the tip of his lips jerked upwards suddenly, forming his arrogant trademark smirk.

"Get some sleep, Dobe," he said in the most beautiful voice Naruto had ever heard.


	2. Enemies

**E n e m i e s **

-

Naruto Uzumaki was frustrated. Instantly taking up on a defensive stance, he rooted his fingers angrily in his golden hair. Why did the stupid bastard insist on being so damn _stubborn_? Nobody was around to judge him, so what was his problem? What was so wrong about working _together_?

"_Why_ don't you understand that we need to work as a _team_?" The blonde growled in irritation.

As always, Sasuke Uchiha had a smart remark for this, as well. As far as Naruto was concerned, the whole 'friendship-makes-you-weak' speech was getting old. He knew how Sasuke felt – now it was up to him to change his bleak outlook.

But as he analyzed Sasuke's uncaring façade, he felt overwhelmed with helplessness. Would it be possible, he thought after being victim to such a cold, black glare, that Sasuke's opinions _could_ be changed? If Naruto could willingly give him credit for anything, it would be for his seemingly never ending confidence in himself.

Kakashi-sensei sighed, standing somewhere off to the side with Sakura. Team Seven appeared to be at a stand-still, held back by petty differences among the apprentice ninja's, all progress put on hold. But Sasuke didn't care about anyone but himself, and this only irritated Naruto further.

And still, even as Sasuke stood apart from him, unwilling to co-operate and make things easier, something struck Naruto, and made him think. He knew, if he used his head for a moment, that Sasuke's only reason was that he could not trust. Not _would_ not; but could not. His big brother had betrayed him – and if you couldn't trust your own family, then who _could_ you trust?

Naruto could see. Sasuke patrolled himself. He would not allow himself to get carried away, or too close to anyone. He watched himself, making sure as to keep everyone as far away as possible.

No matter who he saw, to Sasuke, everyone was his enemy.

And if only to grind on Naruto's nerves more so, he had the sudden ambition to get in. Get passed the gates, get past the security, and get into one of the most highly shut-down and guarded safe around.

He wanted Sasuke to be able to trust one person, if no one else, and he wanted to be that person more than anything. Perhaps it was because Naruto knew what it was like to _have_ friends, to have people to depend on. It was a good feeling.

And he didn't want Sasuke to have to be alone.

"Whatever," the blonde muttered, rolling his eyes and walking away from the Uchiha. "Come on, Sakura, we have training to do!"


	3. Beginning

**B e g i n n i n g **

-

Sasuke Uchiha would not get drunk. He openly flat-out refused to drink, and therefore could not get drunk. And Naruto was _so_ close to getting Sakura to indulge with him. But, of course she said no – maybe she thought that the Uchiha would look at her disapprovingly. Oh, heaven forbid.

Naruto Uzumaki rolled his eyes. What a waste; he had successfully smuggled all the alcohol they would need for the trip without Kakashi-sensei noticing and had carried it without complaint the whole trip. Now their supervisor was out and the perfect opportunity had presented itself. And it was ignored.

After Sasuke declined so politely, Sakura proceeded to harp at Naruto, telling him how _clearly_ irresponsible and outrageous the suggestion was. The only time Naruto smiled that night was when he and Sasuke told her to shut-up simultaneously.

The day grew dark and the moon finally revealed itself. There were two fallen trees conveniently outlining the camp fire that Team Seven had crafted, one occupied by the raven and the other by the rosette. The blonde sat at Sakura's feet, his back against the log, enjoying the warmth that illuminated his somber expression.

With the exception of quick and under-the-breath bantering between Naruto and Sakura, the night atmosphere around the trio was eerily silent. Sasuke was quiet, too, with elbows planted on his knees and his chin resting on his hands.

Naruto heaved a bored sigh. He knew why Sasuke wouldn't drink. He just couldn't stand the thought of not being in control, could he? It _scared_ him. It honestly rooted him to the spot in _terror_ when he thought about it, didn't it?

The blonde trailed his gaze as inconspicuously as possible to the lone form. The glow of the fire played off his pale skin as if lanterns swayed in the air. He was staring at the flames intently, but Naruto didn't doubt that he knew of the cerulean orbs watching him.

The blonde wondered briefly why the crackling wings of red and orange caught the Uchiha's attention so raptly, seeming to reel him in with the exotic dancing. Maybe he was captivated by the sheer power the fire held over all other existence? Experimenting, Naruto tossed his paper plate into the hungry flames like a frisbee and watched in interest as it crumpled in on itself, turning black almost instantly and deteriorating.

Sasuke wanted that kind of power for himself. The thought frightened Naruto. If he had it, would he stop to consider his friends before turning on them, his eyes a deep, angry crimson?

The blonde shuddered involuntarily. The raven was still motionless, captivated. He was planning.

At that point, he turned in shortly after Sakura, bidding Sasuke a good-night and receiving no answer. He simply shrugged off the rudeness and curled up in his sleeping bag, knowing, come tomorrow, would be the journey home.

Hopefully Kakashi-sensei would be back soon enough to tell Sasuke to get some sleep as well, so Naruto wouldn't have to.


	4. Hurt

**H u r t**

-

Never in his life had Naruto been forced to watch something so horrific. Sure, he had been told that he had massacred his entire village single-handedly, but it wasn't as if he remembered the event. And of course he felt bad – guilty to the core, in fact, but it was so long ago, and Kakashi-sensei had told him not to dwell on the past.

But it was the same feeling that he would have had if he remembered, had any kind of conscious thought as he killed the people he grew up with. Just like now, he was helpless and unable to do anything to help the one who was so desperately struggling for his life.

Naruto had tried; jumped from his position to come hurling to the Uchiha's aid, and was pulled roughly back down to the ground by the back of his orange shirt. Lost in the moment, he had forgotten the people behind him – just blurred faces in the memory, though he vaguely recognized Sakura and Kakashi among others.

He was reminded that he was on a mission, and if he moved, the blonde would give their location away, and he would have inevitably given their lives in an attack that was not well planned out. Sasuke's sacrifice would be in vain.

Sakura was holding his hand, and for once, Naruto could not have cared less. So tormented, that he did not flinch back when her grip nearly broke his fingers. She was trembling almost as violently as he was, with tears streaming endlessly down her pretty face, as Naruto simply watched with wide eyes that could not blink as Sasuke was pushed to ground in a terrifying slow-motion.

How could everyone just sit there and do nothing, as if what was happening before their very eyes did not bother them in the least? How did they ever agree to let Sasuke go through with this, to be a part of their grand plan? They should have known that Itatchi would get carried away – he wouldn't just stop at killing his younger brother. He would _break_ him first.

And all for stupid co-ordinates. Were they desperate enough to send Sasuke out there and take whatever was thrown at him only for the noble point of finding out where Itatchi was? Naruto could not understand why the Raven himself would suggest something so ludicrous. Sasuke had never wanted anyone to interfere with his problems.

…Unless the bastard got some sort of personal gain out of it.

Sasuke's body was pounded into the ground, his emotionless face smeared with dirt and blood. Itatchi paused only for a moment, and then crushed the sole of his foot into his brother's back, causing the one bellow him to wheeze weakly.

And when Itatchi lowered himself to Sasuke's level, balanced on the balls of his feet, that's when he was told to get up. Naruto disobeyed, rooted to the spot. They should be _helping_ Sasuke, but instead they were leaving. Like cowards. They had what they wanted, and now it was time to go. How were they so sure that Sasuke would come back alive like they were?

Naruto presumed it was Kakashi who knocked him out cold then, just as Itatchi ripped Sasuke's shirt from his back with his inhumane claws, taking skin and blood with him. Naruto did not want to think of how those same claws would touch Sasuke in places that would surely destroy his teammate.


	5. Pride

**P r i d e**

-

Naruto chewed on his bottom lip almost nervously as he tripped down the unnatural white corridors for his fourth attempt in the past five minutes, nostrils flaring at the offensive sterilized scent. There was that feeling again… the one he always got just as he was nearing _his_ room, and the very same one that somehow always managed to rearrange his insides in an uncomfortable manner.

His hand faltered on the door knob. After hesitating, he brought it up to bat his golden hair out of his eyes, if only for an excuse to put off what he was about to do. Not that he hadn't gone through with it everyday for the past week – it was just never pleasant.

Of course he wanted to see Sasuke. As Naruto twisted the handle and pushed open the door, he pleaded to any deity that would listen. He desperately did not want to face a conscious Sasuke.

Breathing a sigh of relief, the blonde let himself in and sat on the short stool beside the unnaturally white bed, careful to move as quietly as possible as to not wake the slumbering Uchiha. With a painful stab, Naruto came to remember that not _everyone_ looked peaceful and at ease when they slept.

So he cooed softly, shushing the raven while his fingers ran nimbly through his friend's dark locks. And still, Naruto was happy that he was asleep; it gave Sasuke time away from his thoughts that festered all day long if someone was not there to occupy his mind. Having a nightmare seemed pale in comparison to what Sasuke was left to think on a daily basis while he was awake.

Sasuke would interrogate him again today, if he was able. Naruto could only guess that the nurses had sedated him. Sasuke never had liked being in the hospital. Naruto knew his companion was not above escaping, or _trying_, even if he was so beat up that he could hardly turn his head.

He found himself musing that Sasuke never suited a bed sentence – he was too filled with pride. He wasn't supposed to have been lured away from him like that, been hurt like that. And all for nothing, all from falling prey to a trap, all because of Itachi…

And now his pride had been ripped from him in the worst way possible, and Naruto swore to himself the day he came across Sasuke's bare and hideously ravaged body dumped in the forest that he would avenge his friend, if Sasuke failed before him.

There was one thing that hurt more than the fact that Sasuke was defiled on his account, the fact that Itachi left his body so that Naruto would be spurred into a hasty challenge when he happened innocently across it. No, it was the point that everyday when Naruto visited the little room, Sasuke would ask him if Naruto still wanted him.

He had the fucking gall to question his worth and label himself as 'damaged goods,' and unworthy of Naruto Uzumaki.

And every time he asked, the blonde had to look away before the emotion began to swell and seep through his cerulean eyes.


	6. Comfort

**C o m f o r t**

**-**

Emotional pain: that was something Naruto Uzumaki was no stranger to. He had hurt countless of times. No matter how much he hated to admit it, and he did, because he _was_ a Hokage-in-training, after all. But he _was_ sensitive, and in a way, that wasn't all so bad.

Sensitivity, if he thought about it and decided to be level-headed about just one thing, could possibly get him places that a person _without_ sensitivity could never achieve. The residents of Konoha would want a Hokage that cared for the people, would they not? As well as other things, of course, like amazing techniques and fighting skills - he would not forget those.

But, admittedly, some things _did_ hurt more than others. For example, Sasuke Uchiha. His blank eyes stung Naruto more than he cared for, and every time he found himself accidentally looking into their bottomless depths, he was unable to repress a shudder. His eyes scared him – they were empty.

The doctors said that he'd recover. Naruto had a hard time believing that.

Sakura visited everyday, and the blonde waited everyday until she was gone so that he could go in alone. Seeing Sasuke like that didn't do him a lot of good, as Sasuke would talk to him and him only, usually ending in Naruto becoming embarrassingly emotional.

And everyday Naruto would plead with Sasuke, asking him not to say those kinds of things about himself. Sasuke always found a way to degrade himself. The blonde was sure at this point, he would have preferred the silent treatment that Sakura and everyone else received.

His teammate didn't move, either, unless it was to shift his void of a gaze just a fraction to look at him. He simply sat hunched over in his eerie white hospital bed with the sheets over his legs and his hands resting limply in his lap. He never brushed his bangs out of his face anymore.

Sasuke was continuously cold, too. More often than not, the Uchiha trembled precariously like some sort of tremendous earthquake was going off just bellow him. Naruto wanted so desperately to hold his hand, to let his friend know that he was there for him, but he held back. At this point, he didn't know what Sasuke would allow in forms of physical contact.

So Naruto didn't sleep. He stayed by his bed side, clad in nothing but a t-shirt and his usual orange pants, hot and uncomfortable in the over-heated room. To make matters worse, it seemed as if Sasuke gave off just as much heat as the heaters did.

And that was when the door suddenly crashed open, in the middle of the night, emitting a line-up of nurses who ushered him out quickly with panicked hands. Sasuke was running a fever, and he didn't look so good.

Naruto gently ran the back of his hand down Sasuke's arm as he was forced out of his chair and sent to wait in the cold, empty halls. Sakura joined him shortly after.


	7. Routine

**R o u t i n e**

-

Naruto Uzumaki hesitated, gathering the courage to voice his question. He feared the possible outcomes.

Biting his bottom lip, he asked; "Are you mad at me?"

It looked as if Sasuke Uchiha had a little difficulty removing his stare from out the window, the same window in which he peered from everyday in the dwindling time left he had at the hospital. Finally he turned his blank gaze upon his companion, as if ordering a pack of rabid dogs upon a foe.

The Uchiha's voice was flat and strained. Dressed in all white with bags beneath his eyes, he looked older than he should have. Truthfully, Sasuke could have been out of the hospital much earlier than this. In fact, if he had the choice, he wouldn't have attended whatsoever.

But the doctor worried for Sasuke's mental well-being, and everyone knew that the raven took more hit and damage than he actually projected.

"Why would you ask such a ridiculous question, Naruto?" His answer, at last.

The blonde sagged, but not yet in relief. Instead, he argued the fact. "But you didn't talk to me this morning!"

Sasuke continued to analyze him. His dark eyes quickly searched his friend's troubled and anxious face. Then, either giving up or finding what he was looking for, he sighed. "We never talk in the morning."

Naruto frowned, sitting back in his chair. Though he relaxed, he appeared far more un at ease.

"Yeah, we do," he began, tone tense. "Every morning you ask me if I'm tired, and I say yes. We do that everyday."

"… Is that so?"

"Yeah. That's our daily routine."

Sasuke contemplated hard. What could he say without displaying too much emotion?

"I didn't know it meant that much to you, Dobe." He settled for a jab.

"Yeah, well, it does."

Neither male said anything, and after a moment, Sasuke looked away again. Naruto simply closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose and hunched over in his seat.

There were two swift knocks to the door, and Naruto looked up. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his friend who hadn't moved.

"Sasuke Uchiha?" The nurse addressed the blonde, as her patient wasn't paying any attention. "You're free to go, now."


	8. Break Down

**B r e a k D o w n**

-

Hurting him was the last thing Naruto Uzumaki ever wanted.

In fact, it was the complete opposite, and while on the topic, it was also a complete accident. Naruto had been thoughtless, insensitive even - something that he had not been known for.

But he had so badly wanted to put Sasuke Uchiha in his place. The raven had been ignoring Sakura and himself all morning, and when it came time to practice techniques, Naruto instantly took to the brooding Uchiha.

But… what had gone through his mind as he went at Sasuke with unnatural brutality? Hadn't Itatchi already done this? It never occurred to him to think that Sasuke was still more or less a little rattled. He should never have been expected to make a full recovery like that.

In the beginning, Naruto had only wanted to talk it out, but his companion and unwilling friend would not comply. _I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to, _he kept telling himself, as he allowed himself to be easily pushed away by Kakashi-sensei.

It wasn't his intention to force Sasuke to have to relive the day his brother took him. It wasn't his intention to replicate the older Uchiha's actions at all. Naruto bit down on his trembling lower lip, guilt making his eyes sting.

Now that he thought about it, how could he have fought his own teammate to the ground and put his foot on his back as if he were some sort of dog? Oh, god, he was sorry, but the words wouldn't come. Usually he rambled, and his thoughts came tumbling from his mouth.

Not this time.

Not when he saw the empty look in Sasuke's eyes, saw the taunt body. The victim didn't move from his stomach, even after Naruto had backed off. It was as if he had turned the Sharingan Eye on him, made him _see_…

_Sasuke, I d-didn't mean… you have to b-believe me!_

"It's alright, Naruto." Kakashi-sensei's quiet and somewhat solemn voice snapped the blonde from his stupor, urging him to leave and find Sakura. After a tense moment, Naruto nodded, and slipped off into the forest, running as fast as his legs would allow; as fast as his quivering heart, beating at a terrible speed, would sustain.


	9. Holiday

Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! Hope you enjoy the special edition SasuNaru installment, which I did try to make a little longer for the occasion. Thank you for reading!

**H o l i d a y**

-

Maybe it wasn't the best idea to let Sakura cook Thanksgiving dinner. How long had they all been waiting for? Sasuke Uchiha sat on the couch without a word, while Kakashi-sensei knocked hesitantly on the kitchen door and asked politely if the rosette was requiring any help.

After a somewhat aggravated sounding refusal, Naruto Uzumaki threw his hands up in frustration and stopped his pacing so that he could grumpily through himself down beside the raven and cross his arms across his chest. The distance he put between the two young ninjas was unbearable but otherwise unacknowledged.

Turning his back to the wooden door, Kakashi-sensei sighed, and Naruto pointed out that the situation was 'ridiculous.'

"She's doing this for you, Naruto," he informed the blonde warningly, silently reminding him that neither he nor Sasuke had anywhere else to go. "She's going through a lot of trouble to make sure that you have a nice Thanksgiving dinner."

"It would be nice if I could sample a little bit of that dinner before I die of starvation," he rebutted sarcastically from beneath his breath.

But just then the kitchen door swung open and a head of pink hair poked out. Sakura's face was red from effort. "It's ready," she announced cheerily, although there was an undertone of exhaustion.

Naruto clapped his hands to his knees and pushed himself up. "Way to keep us waiting," he chuckled as he pushed past her and sat down at the oak table, expecting to be served. Kakashi-sensei followed with a frown, and Sasuke trailed in behind looking somber.

"Now, before we eat," Sakura admonished loudly, sharply stopping the blonde from shoving his first bite of turkey in his mouth after a plate had been put down in front of him. "We have to say what we're thankful for. I'll start."

Naruto put down his fork and sighed in exasperation. He wasn't in the best of moods, and to make things worse, he was so hungry he could probably eat Kiba's annoying little dog. He caught sight of Sasuke staring at him with little to no emotion, and the blonde looked away quickly, pretending as if he had never seen.

"I'm thankful for this opportunity to prove myself as a ninja. I'm thankful for my family, and I am thankful for my friends." Sakura smiled towards her two male companions, and then at her teacher. Kakashi-sensei went after her, admitting that he was indeed thankful for food, and when he was finished, Sakura volunteered Naruto to go next. "What are you thankful for, Naruto?"

"What am I thankful for, hmm?" Naruto mused darkly to himself, and then slammed his elbow on the table and held his cocked head in his hand lazily as he twirled his fork in the air. "I'm thankful for," he began, and then dropped a chunk of white meat into his mouth before continuing. "The fact that I have some giant demon living inside of me that I can depend on when I'm in a tough situation, and I'm _really_ thankful for the time it helped me kill my parents and slaughter my entire village!"

By the time he had finished, Naruto was yelling. He had stood up and pounded his fists on either side of his gracious meal. By the end, he was panting.

"Na… Naruto?" Sakura whispered. She sounded frightened.

"Yeah," He completed his tirade in a bitter tone. "Thanksgiving is a real special thing for me, especially when I have so much to be thankful for."

Nobody had noticed Sasuke, who sat silently throughout the episode with his eyes cinched tightly shut, as though he was trying to block unfriendly memories. Nobody saw the way his entire being tensed, the way his shoulders hunched as he curled in on himself, or the way his hands clenched until they turned white.

Finally he couldn't hide it anymore. Everyone looked at him in surprise as he, too, stood, pushing his chair back. "Fuck you, Naruto," he chewed out viciously. Naruto almost stumbled as he was so taken aback by the sudden attack. But Sasuke wasn't about to quit, and he frankly forgot (or just didn't care) that he was ruining the dinner that his teammate had put so much effort into. "When are you going to start thinking of someone other than yourself?" He demanded crudely. "You think you've got everything so damn bad. Fuck off."

Sasuke cut himself off, forcing himself to end it. "Thanks for dinner, Sakura," he mumbled as he swept past the table and through the living room before leaving altogether, slamming the door shut behind him, leaving his untouched plate and deserting his team.

Naruto Uzumaki was left rattled, shocked, and rooted to the place. He had not expected that. Slowly, embarrassed, he lowered himself down into his seat slowly and hung his head in shame, most likely trying to hide his blush. Kakashi-sensei sighed, and made to stand up, but Sakura stopped him. "Just finish your dinner – I'll go talk to Sasuke."

She left as well, but not before Naruto thanked her for saving him from having to go out himself and apologize.

Kakashi-sensei smacked him lightly upside the head.


	10. Trick or Treat

A/N: I realize Halloween was yesterday. My bad.

**T r i c k or T r e a t**

-

"Sasuke? Are you almost ready?"

There was no reply, and Naruto Uzumaki let out an impatient sigh before poking his head around the corner. He frowned as he spied the raven standing idly in his temporary bedroom. "What are you doing?

Sasuke Uchiha scowled at the blonde. "This is stupid."

"No, it isn't."

The teen turned to face Naruto and scrutinized his outfit critically. "What are you?" He asked, raising a skeptical brow.

"I'm _Hokage_, obviously. And where is _your_ costume?"

"I don't know what to be."

Naruto grumbled in irritation, outraged at loosing precious time. _All the candy will be gone by the time we make it out the front door._

"You could always just be yourself. You're scary enough," he suggested with an impish grin. "But hurry – everyone's waiting!"

Sasuke shook his head and paced over to the window. With the drapes held in his hands, he looked on into the night. "Go on without me."

Naruto's smile slipped. Advancing slowly, he asked, "Sasuke, what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong."

"Sasuke, trust me, okay?" Naruto cried. "You've stopped talking to me. We were doing so good!"

"You stopped caring."


	11. Seasons Greetings

Happy Holidays!

**S e a s o n s G r e e t i n g s**

-

Naruto Uzumaki dropped onto the couch, digging his fingers into his blonde hair and screwing his face in frustration. "I don't know what to do!" He cried in exasperation.

Sasuke Uchiha listened idly as he bent down and retrieved yet another decoration from the tin and hung it carefully on a branch of their Christmas tree. This time it was a miniature shuriken, dangling by an invisible wire.

"I mean," the tanned boy rambled on, his voice full of despair. "Kakashi-sensei thinks that I should go home, and Sakura wants me to stay here and spend Christmas with the team."

"I mean no offense, but why would you go back to Konohagakure?" Sasuke questioned, although his tone was bored and indifferent, as though he was only keeping his end of the conversation albeit with little interest.

Naruto shrugged dejectedly. "What should I do?" He mumbled.

The raven answered, almost careful to keep things impersonal. "Follow your heart."

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Boy, you sure know how to make a tough decision seem a lot more difficult." He laughed. "What do you think my heart says?"

"I don't know… I'm not your heart."

As Sasuke walked past the couch, Naruto reached up and swiftly caught his wrist in his hand. He felt Sasuke stiffen in his grasp, but he held him tightly. Their eyes locked, he whispered, "But your most of it."

The other boy tried to pull his arm away in weak protest, but Naruto refused to let go. He held his gaze with gleaming blue eyes. "I can't make your decision for you," Sasuke pleaded, a hint of warmth seeping back into his voice.

"Sasuke…"

"Stay."

Naruto blinked. "What?"

"Just stay."

-


	12. Celebration

Please R&R! To those who don't take the time to tell me why they keep dropping by for each and every new installment, I _can_ see you. Favoriting the story and getting an e-mail sent to you when I update isn't as rewarding as a comment. Thank you to the few who _do_ review.

On another note, happy New Years, guys!

**C e l e b r a t i o n**

-

Sakura Haruno giggled, barely audible amongst the crowd of rowdy teenagers. The harsh thrumming of the music blared loudly against their ears, and the excitement from the New Year's party fizzed and bubbled over. She leaned further into Sasuke -still clutching her drink- to avoid being elbowed again, but in her haste to escape danger, she tripped clumsily upon her own feet.

And nearly fell flat on her face, if it wasn't for Sasuke Uchiha. He caught her with rigid but unwavering arms, frowning as he helped correct her. Naruto Uzumaki grit his teeth hard enough to make noise as he broke off from his rather forced conversation with Ino after listening to the raven advise Sakura to go sit down.

Ino scoffed obnoxiously into her hand. "Is Sakura _drunk_?"

With a frustrated growl, Naruto stormed over and promptly positioned himself between his two teammates. Either he clearly found that he was simply not getting enough attention, or had had enough of watching the rosette smother Sasuke - either way, he was going to fix the problem.

As if reading his mind, Ino trailed after Naruto and latched onto Sakura's wrist, making a point to tease her as soon as the opportunity arose. Eventually she led Sakura over to the punch table and disappeared from sight, and Naruto took his chance to motion Sasuke to follow him.

The raven did so reluctantly, pushing past the marsh of people only to end up on the balcony, the cool night breeze toying with his onyx coloured hair and blowing it into his eyes. Naruto was propped up against the rich railings, gazing out into the starlit sky. Sasuke moved to join him, and the blonde offered him a warm smile.

"Imagine if Kakashi-sensei found out we had all been to a party with _alcohol_," Naruto laughed, the disbelief evident in his voice. "We'd be so dead."

"I didn't drink any," the other male stated tonelessly.

"Neither did I," Naruto informed him smartly, grinning.

Sasuke only studied the tanned boy unblinkingly in response. He was surprised when Naruto turned to face him fully and continued.

"I would go to the end of the world for you, Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't miss a beat. "But would you stay there?"

The blonde in turn looked caught off guard. "Um, yeah… If you want me to."

The corner of Sasuke's mouth hitched up in a tiny smile. "Let's go somewhere."

"Ditch the party?!" Naruto exclaimed.

The Uchiha nodded. "Come, while the night is still young, Dobe."


	13. Freedom

Thank you very much to the loves-of-my-life who have read and reviewed up till this point!

**F r e e d o m**

-

Sasuke Uchiha hesitantly accepted the weed from blonde, all the while eyeing it skeptically.

Naruto Uzumaki smiled gladly as a light breeze grazed through his hair, billowing his clothes slightly. "Blow on the dandelion," he intoned eagerly.

The raven looked as if he might do just that, until he blinked and raised his head from its dipped position. "This is childish."

Naruto growled. "No, it isn't! Just blow it before the wind beats you to it," he argued.

The Uchiha sighed. "How do I know if I'm doing it right?"

The tanned male's lips curved upwards once again in his delight. His gleaming azure eyes drank in the rare sight of Sasuke with his ever-present walls down, savouring the image like tasteful art. He did not want to forget. No, he needed to remember that _his_ Sasuke was still burried in there somewhere, no matter how dire the situation.

"Just blow it until it poofs," he answered impishly.

"Until it 'poofs?'" Sasuke raised a brow. "Like when Sakura wears a dress?"

Naruto laughed despite himself. "No, like how your heart poofs when we hold hands."

Sasuke's teeth mashed noisely. He was quick to deny the fact that his heart could ever possibly _poof_, but after observing how happy his teammate was, he decided against it. How could he break that soul? It _was_ beautiful, in its own annoying sort of way.

Sasuke supposed he could let it slip, just this once.


	14. Be Mine

You all must know by now that all my holiday installments are one day late. –blush-

Mush warning.

**B e M i n e**

-

It was when Naruto Uzumaki aimed the second candy heart at the back of Sasuke's head when he realized he loved the raven's voice.

"Are you throwing shit at me for a reason, Dobe?"

"No," Naruto answered evenly, as if it were nothing out of the ordinary to chuck sweets at unsuspecting classmates. Which it wasn't, really. Not for Naruto. "No particular reason."

But the blonde was no good at lying, and Sasuke Uchiha scrutinized him from his seat in the first row of Iruka's classroom, easily seeing right through him.

"Well, now that you have my undivided attention, you may as well use it to your advantage before Iruka-sensei returns with our tests," he pointed out stoically.

Quickly jumping from his chair and bounding down to Sasuke's level, Naruto planted a plaint kiss upon his friend's pallid lips before he even thought twice about what he was doing. They were alone; the rest of the students had been dismissed fifteen minutes ago, and their teacher had departed to retrieve the work the two had stayed behind to complete.

To Naruto's astonishment, Sasuke did not brush him off like he usually did when they were in public. When he pulled away, Sasuke raised a dark brow. "Was that all?" He inquired.

That _damn_, mocking voice that Naruto was head over heels for.

"Do you have any idea what day it is today?" The blonde asked sweetly instead. He leaned in and touched his nose to his friend's and smiled brightly.

"I can ask Iruka to get the calendar out when he gets back, if you like…?"

"Today is Valentines Day!" Naruto exploded, as if Sasuke had never said anything.

The raven shifted so that he could reach over and secure one of the tiny pink candy hearts that had been thrown at his person so that he could examine it more closely. "So that's the reason for the sweets?"

Naruto nodded. "I wanted to get into the spirit of the holiday, you know?"

Sasuke toyed with his hair idly as he locked gazes with cerulean eyes. "What's left to do?"

"I need a Valentine."

"Job description?"

"Oh, come on!" Exclaimed Naruto, throwing his hands up. "You must know. It's when two people like each other –"

"Yeah," Sasuke interjected. "I've heard."

"So that means you'll be my Valentine?" He asked excitedly, and Sasuke wondered just how he got that conclusion from their prior conversation.

"No hand holding," The Uchiha compromised.

"I swear," Naruto agreed, and pivoted on his heel so that he could return to his desk.

Would the Language of Love be just as confusing and fragmented as the discussion they had just had? Naruto mused as Iruka-sensei entered and handed him a test. Whatever it was, he was confident that he and Sasuke could manage it with a little practice.


End file.
